mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Advance Wars Mafia II
| image = File:Advance-wars.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Filly678 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 17 Players (Large) | startdate = 15.10.2010 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = 1) Phaze (GoodCookie) 2) Vineetrika 3) Not24_65_34_83_361 4) NickFleming (Slick) 5) onetruth 6) Viper 7) JarZe 8) yuiop 9) GMaster479 10) Molly Mae (riranor) 11) golfjunkie 12) sparrowhawk 13) Glycereine 14) Marquessa 15) Framm18 16) Fox 17) Izzy | first = Izzy | last = 1) Phaze 2) Vineetrika 10) Molly Mae 15) Framm18 | mvp = Framm18 | awards = - }} Advance Wars Mafia II was a game designed and hosted by Filly678 based on Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising game. It began on October 15th, 2010 and ended in a Goodie win in D7. (October 29th, 2010). Game Mechanics Rules *'Outing roles:' Host can't completely prevent role outing, but the person who outs his/her role (no matter if it is correct or not) has to answer a question. **If the answer is right: No punishment. **If the answer is half-right or humorous enough: No action/vote for the next part of the night/day cycle. **If the answer is wrong: No action/vote for a night/day cycle. *'Weather': Thanks to the randomness of the game, weather effects will take place. No weather will be the same twice in a row, except for clear. **Clear: No effect. **Rain: 50% chance of being randomly redirected. (Does not affect Sonja and Sturm) **Snow: 25% chance of any action failing. (Does not affect Olaf) *'BTSC': If any of the spying roles spy on one another, they gain BTSC. Role Description Black Hole (Baddies): Have BTSC and a night kill. (Night kill has to be carried out by a specific person.) WINCON: Be majority and kill the indy. *'Sturm:' Blocks a player. Has final say on night kill. *'Lash:' Redirects all actions to another player (Lash's choice.) All actions are affected except for kill, save, and trap. *'Adder:' Gets a random role each night. *'Flak:' Has a kill on prime nights. This kill has a base success chance of 50%, but it can change to either 10% or 90%. In short: 10/50/90 chance of kill. 1/3 chance of each outcome. Allied Nations: WINCON: Last faction standing *'Orange Star:' **'Andy:' Saves a player each night. Can't save same person twice in a row and can only save self once. **'Max:' Blocks a player each night. **'Sami:' Can make a vote, 0x, 1x, or 2x, OR redirects a vote. *'Blue Moon:' **'Olaf:' Blocks a player each night. **'Grit:' Spies a player. Will know who that player visited. **'Colin:' Redirects a player. *'Yellow Comet:' **'Kanbei:' Kill on prime nights (2,3,5,7,11). Will take two hits to die at night. **'Sonja:' Spies a player and will get their role. If targeted for kill, the attacker will have to answer a random Advance Wars 2 question. If the answer is wrong, the attack fails. If the answer is right, Sonja dies. **'Sensei:' Spies a player and will get their faction. *'Green Earth:' **'Eagle:' Traps a player. The trapped player is saved from all actions. Eagle can ask the trapped person one question (through me). After he receives an answer, he can decide to keep the trapped person trapped for the day or release him/her for voting. Can trap a second player, but that comes at a cost of a 50% chance of having his identity given to the baddies. **'Drake:' Finds out the role of a dead player. **'Jess:' Guards a player. Can not guard self. If the person Jess guards is attacked... 1/3 chance Jess dies. 1/3 chance no one dies. 1/3 chance attacker dies. The person Jess protects is always safe. *'Independent:' WINCON: Outlive Sturm, Kanbei, and Max. **'Hawke:' Die-based ability: 1: Kill 2: Spy action 3: Spy role 4: Redirect action 5: Redirect vote 6: Any of the above Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Goodies * Phaze - Grit * Vineetrika - Olaf * NickFleming - Max * Viper - Drake * JarZe - Sami * yuiop - Andy * MollyMae - Kanbei * sparrowhawk - Eagle * Marquessa - Sonja * Framm18 - Sensei * Fox - Colin * Izzy - Jess MVP - Framm18 Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster # GoodCookie/Phaze - Grit # Vineetrika - Olaf # Not24 - Adder - Lynched D7 # Slick/NickFleming - Max - Killed N5 # onetruth - Sturm - Lynched D3 # Viper - Drake - Lynched D2 # JarZe - Sami - Killed N4 # yuiop - Andy - Killed N7 # GMaster479 - Flak - Lynched D6 # riranor/MollyMae - Kanbei # golfjunkie - Hawke - Lynched D5 # sparrowhawk - Eagle - Killed N5 # Glycereine - Lash - Lynched D4 # Marquessa - Sonja - Lynched D1 # Framm18 - Sensei - MVP # Fox - Colin - Killed N2 # Izzy - Jess - Killed N1 Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 5